Natsu's assasin
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Lucy Heartflia takes the misson on to kill Natsu draneel will she fall in love or kill him? read to find out. Natsu x Lucy edo Lucyy x oc go byy ashley and gajeel x Levy discontinued


Authors note: I don't own fairy tail it belongs to its creator

Chapter1

Princess of Hypnotism

In the land of Fiore is a guild called Death's Head Caucus. Their number one assassin's name is Lucy Heartfila, also known as the princess of Hypnotism and Celestial Spirit Magic, hand to hand combat and gun magic.

She had blonde hair in a side ponytail, brown eyes, big boobs and was wearing a black bra and shorts.

While looking for a new target, she finds one named Natsu Dragneel. Smirking, she takes it and goes to get packed. She changes into a black hoodie and tight shorts with a good look at her butt.

She went to Magnolia where the Fairy Tail guild was located. By the time she arrived, it was already nighttime. Using magic, she changed the color of her eyes, then went to find a place to live.

She talked to the landlord about rent and used her hypnosis to get it for free. Later, she went to the town's guild known as Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was in a massive two-story building with large doors. When she entered, the place was lively. She knew her spell had worked when everyone yelled, "Hey Lucy!" The only people immune to the spell was Makarov, the guild master, and the S-class mages: Lazus, Mystogan, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. Thankfully, for Lucy, he wasn't present.

The thought, 'oh shit I got to gain their trust,' passed through Lucy's mind. Walking over to the bar, she asked," Hey Mirajane I'll take some Orange Juice."

Mirajane smiled and decided to play along. "Oh, ok Lucy. How've you been?"

"Fine," She replied with a smile.

Next, she went to Makarov to get her guild mark before trying to find Natsu to show him. She spotted him talking to a shirtless black-haired mage named Gray.

"Hey look at my mark!"

When he looked at her, she quickly hypnotized him into believing they were friends.

Smiling, he took her over to the job board.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Fiore was a girl who looked just like Lucy. She was wearing a belly dancer bra and see-through pants with a collar on.

A large bald man with bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and black robes was sitting in a chair," Good job Ashley." Careful to keep her eyes on the ground, she gave him some wine and fruit. "That a good girl."

Ashley felt pain in her stomach as a girl with short pink hair came in. She had on a black turtleneck dress, a necklace and a headband that made it look like she had cat ears. Laughing, she said, "I love your pain, Ashley." She stopped the pain and kissed Ashley's lips.

At Mermaid Heel gulid A girl with golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes was looking for a job. She found one it was to get a slave free she goes to the place.

Back with Lucy and Natsu, they found a job for protection detail they went on it meet the people .

a man with blue hair and red eyes they were protecting the princess of Fiore her name is Hisui E. Fiore.

She has green hair in a ponytail and middle-sized bust they were going to a conference, Lucy and Natsu inside looking out the windows.

Hisui then said, "so what's Fairy Tail like?" Natsu smiled nicely and said, "it's great!".

They made it to the conference no issues Lucy stayed with the princess room while Natsu sleeps a door down.

She smirks at how attractive she was getting in her PJs, she smirked at Lucy then went to sleep has Lucy did too.

They got up both Natsu and Lucy with Hisui they both looked bored to death has meetings progress, Lucy sensed a threat with a person using gun magic.

She whispered in Natsu's ear "we have an assassin across the tower we need to go" both ran out the door and ran to the other tower a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a vest on revealing her bra and stomach.

She has sort sorts on both Natsu and Lucy run towards the door opens it Natsu attacks with "fire dragon claw!" he threw a kick the women dodged,"good kid."

Lucy attacked with her fist the girl dodged again fired Lucy dodge her clothes got blown off, she got pissed like all ways she growled. Then went into the shadows.

She then slit the girl's throat she bled out and died Lucy then used requip magic to a pink T-shirt with white strip and small green ones on the side of it with jeans on, both returned to the meeting.

They didn't notice and ended it then they all had a fest party and break time for the keeping of the peace, Lucy in the pool in a white one-piece.

With Hisui she splashed at her Hisui laughed Lucy laughed to Natsu at the bar eating a lot of food, he smiled "this isgreat "he said.

Lucy stops and looks at him she blushed she gets warm inside as she watches him she thought' no I cant love him he's my target I am to kill him.'

Back with Ashley, she was making food she thought' I hope that job came out to save me though I think it's to late I might be broken I feel like it,' then the door busted in.

She then attacked Mary smiled used her magic on the girl she held her heart "ah it hurts!" yelled the girl Ashley then looked around saw a sword and stabbed Mary in the chest."

She spits blood up said,"you blonde bimbo bitch" the pain stopped the girl smiled," my name is Madison, but I go by Madi," she said while breathing heavy then Goumon attacked.

He threw an ax at Madi Madi gabs Ashley dodges she then attacked " Lava dragon claw!" she kicked her feet in the air and broke the ax and Goumon jaw he went flying and died by being melt to death.

She then melted the chains off of Ashley then the others attacked Ashely then said,"ice make bazooka!" she made a bazooka out of ice fired freezing them.

She then turned into a giant ripping her cloths crushed and killed them she then did a Requip, she put on another belly dancer clothes and collar on she then left with Madi back to mermaid Heel.

Somewhere else two people one with long black hair to his back red eyes with piercings on his eyebrows and nose, the other sort blue hair girl with medium breasts.

She then kissed him "so master Gajeel what should we do? " Gajeel " let's take a job," both go to the board even though Gajeel is the guild master.

They found one to stop an underground fighting ring; both went to a town called Linbull in the country of Bosco.

They took the train it was first class roomy in the dining cart light blur walls floor and curtains, that white to"this great Master Gajeel " both ordered stake and whine.

They ate, then went to their room to a big bed in Bosoco a woman on the throne with blue hair in beads she smiles "let get some the fighters ready bring me the women."

A woman with green hair and eyes in a very raveling dress said," yes mistress zagla!" she then brought the women on her list one has a petite body with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a gold helmet.

With faith on the back purple in color gold boots on with diamonds on front gold armor on, with whips.

With a red cloak on her back, gold shoulder pad made of metal with gloves with spikes on them and roman like armor legs.

A slim young woman of average height with long, wavy blonde hair in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips.

She has a cloak on her back with bikini armor on with sword at her side, same has Kinana.

A woman with light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings.

With bra armor with dress armor covered by silver armor on her midriff and rest silver, with a jesters hat on her head.

A woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament in her hair on the left side of her head she has brown eyes.

She had bikini armor snow white with angel wings on her back, and a halo on her head it protected it was protection magic.

With snow white boots and gloves on zagla then said," Yukino Jenny Sue Kinana you four are the top strongest warriors I have and if you win you get the reward of pleasure and gold and fame you all dismiss Kina you are too."

End of chapter 1 of Natsu's assassin


End file.
